


the fire is so delightful

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Only one thing could make Baekhyun and Minseok's third Christmas together more perfect.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	the fire is so delightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphye/gifts).



> HELLOW IT'S BEEN A MINUTE  
> it's because my brain thinks i can only write long fics now  
> i am suffering
> 
> this is the first of four commissions i currently have via ko-fi (check twt linked at the bottom for more details) and look at me go actually posting a christmas fic BEFORE christmas!!!
> 
> thank you kiki for quickly beta-ing and giving me the title lol luv u
> 
> anyway. anne, ily, thank you for commissioning this, and i hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> p.s. anne is the only reason i haven't deleted my baekxing christmas fic from years ago, so maybe check that out and thank her for that ;)

"Min..." Baekhyun sang, a smile pulling at his lips though he was doing his best to be sultry. He took a moment to admire the way light from the fireplace danced along Minseok's skin, giving him an attractive glow.

Baekhyun had to laugh. Minseok was already unearthly beautiful; it wasn't the flames' doing.

His laugh stopped short with a hitched breath when Minseok peeked over his shoulder at him, soft, sweet smile on his lips. Oh, Baekhyun loved him.

He moved forward through the never-ending butterflies he felt even now, three years into their relationship, and handed Minseok both of the hot mugs in his hands.

"Baekhyunnie's famous hot chocolate," Minseok cooed, and even as Baekhyun sat, focused on sitting just right so he could wrap himself around Minseok from behind, he could hear the way Minseok sniffed the drinks in anticipation.  _ "Marshmallow," _ he sang under his breath, and it was Baekhyun's turn to coo. How in the  _ world _ did he end up with the cutest human being in existence for a boyfriend?

Baekhyun stretched his legs on either side of Minseok before drawing them back up, caging him in and wrapping his arms around Minseok's stomach. "Mmm. More like Grandma's famous hot chocolate, but I'll take the compliment."

Minseok laughed. "Keep this up and yours will get cold." He paused. "Or I'll just drink it."

"You think I'm unaware of this tradition where you always ask me to make more when we're done anyway," Baekhyun murmured, muffling his chuckles against the warm skin of Minseok's neck. He placed a kiss there, two. "Drink up," he said. "I'm okay just like this for now." He paused again. “I made enough for three anyway,” he whispered.

The glowing, holiday ambiance of their living room helped to put him in such a lethargic state. They always decorated for the holidays, but this year they'd gone all out. Lights strung up, a bigger tree with room for their favorite plush ornaments, garland and their stockings adorning the fireplace. Baekhyun wasn't sure the excessive decorating could be considered the result of a meltdown, per say, but it was the only way Minseok could think to distract Baekhyun from ripping his hair out due to overworking himself and feeling so incomplete. So, maybe it was what  _ prevented _ the breakdown. Either way, Baekhyun loved basking in the warm lighting, the  _ vibe _ of it all. It was perfect. Just like them.

He heard a soft bark somewhere across the house and hummed. "Five...four...three...two..." Minseok laughed and he grinned when right on cue, their Corgi, Mongryong, bounded into the room, followed closely by their tiny kitten, their new baby, Tan. Mongryong slid to a stop the second he got a whiff of chocolate, easing up to Minseok and putting on his best begging face.

"Ah, silly pup. Since when do I give you chocolate, huh? It's bad for you." Minseok snorted when Tan barreled forward, climbing into his lap without a care. "Baek, pet Mongryong for me, my hands are full."

Baekhyun laughed. "Remember when you used to pretend not to like him?"

"Nonsense. He's my son."

Pressing his smile against Minseok's skin, Baekhyun nodded. "Yeah, he is." Obediently, he reached for Mongryong's ear, scratching behind it just how he likes. "I hope you're being nice to Tan, bub," he muttered. "You've gotta take care of her." A soft bark answered him and Baekhyun beamed. "I fixed you both a bowl of food a minute ago. Go eat." Mongryong barked again, louder, excited, and bounded off toward the kitchen. Tan immediately followed.

"Come on, Baekhyunnie," Minseok murmured. "Sit next to me and get warm. Your hands are so cold, even through my shirt."

Sighing, Baekhyun did what he was told, scooting until he was sticking his toes toward the fire and leaning into his boyfriend. Minseok passed him one of the hot chocolates and Baekhyun caught him, just right, in a kiss, pressing his mouth into Minseok's, his nose into his cheek. "I love you," Baekhyun whispered, before stealing another kiss, another three. "Merry Christmas Eve."

Minseok held their smiles together. "I love you, too, Baek."

Baekhyun took advantage of Minseok having a free hand by burrowing into his side until Minseok wrapped an arm around him. Baekhyun tipped his head onto Minseok's shoulder and sipped at his, well,  _ warm _ chocolate, humming Christmas tunes to fill the silence as they sat and did nothing but enjoy each other's company by the fire.

"Come on," Minseok said when their mugs were empty. "The cookies should be almost done."

"Mm. I'll make some more hot chocolate, then."

"Actually..." Minseok hesitated, climbing to his feet and then holding his hand out for Baekhyun. "I thought maybe we could try that hot buttered rum recipe Jongdae sent."

Baekhyun chewed on his lip, muting his smile, and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Together, they set to work in the kitchen, Minseok checking on his cookies and Baekhyun checking on the pets before they came together to reread the recipe from Baekhyun's phone. It was simple enough, and by the time it was almost ready and the cookies were out of the oven, the kitchen smelled so heavenly Baekhyun's mouth was watering. He knew the feeling was mutual when Minseok only swatted his hand away once before caving and letting him have an eggnog cookie while it was still too hot.

It was okay, because when he burned his tongue, Minseok kissed the pain away.

They ate and drank their fill, Baekhyun unsurprisingly tipsy by the time they moved back into the living room to open one gift each. Another tradition. Just like, when Baekhyun got done crying over his brand new kitty headset for his gaming set up, he fell into Minseok's lap and whined, bottom lip out in his best pout, begging for one more. "Just one! I swear!"

"Baek," Minseok sighed, exasperated as usual, but hands gentle where they cradled Baekhyun's body. "We do this every year. One gift on Christmas Eve, the rest on Christmas morning."

Baekhyun merely whined again. "You're telling that to--"

"Someone who grew up opening all gifts on Christmas Eve and getting Santa gifts on Christmas Day."

"Hmph."

Minseok laughed. "Baby, I know. But this is  _ our _ tradition. Doesn't it make the anticipation so much better?"

Baekhyun sighed. "Same argument every time."

"Same  _ valid _ argument every time."

Baekhyun suddenly didn't want to talk anymore. Humming, he reached up and tangled his fingers in Minseok's hair, dragging him down before he could stop him. The kiss was slow, but purposeful, Baekhyun already tracing the line of Minseok's lips with his tongue, gentle, damp, needy.

"You're  _ determined _ to make this a tradition too, aren't you?" Minseok muttered, but he still indulged, thumbing at Baekhyun's ear and tilting his head to just the right angle for stomach-swooping smooches.

"Just think about the advantages," Baekhyun said around a sigh. "You get to shut me up, I get another gift."

"If you consider me fucking you a gift, then I should start being a lot more selective about when I give it to you, baby."

Baekhyun shuddered. Minseok had this voice, this tone that he fell into when he was in a mood, when he was going to gently, quietly destroy Baekhyun, and that was it, this was it. Baekhyun grinned in triumph, and Minseok only acted put out when he gently rested Baekhyun's head on the floor and crawled on top of him.

Even when the fire died down to sparse embers, they kept each other plenty warm.

Baekhyun's favorite thing, perhaps, was crawling into bed stark naked with Minseok, skin toasty all over from holiday booze and a hot shower and Minseok's body pulling him in. Even though they'd just brushed their teeth, Baekhyun could still taste the spice of their eggnog cookies, feel the buttery texture of the chocolate and rum, smell it on Minseok's breath too when he dragged him into a lazy kiss. His skin still tingled like it was lingering in the afterglow of sex-by-the-fire, and he loved his boyfriend so, so much.

"I know, my Baekhyunnie. Gosh, I love you so much, too." Another chaste kiss, wandering hands. "Mmm. Your famous hot coco, my famous eggnog cookies, and Dae's now famous hot buttered rum. We're onto something here."

Baekhyun smiled, eyes drooping. "The perfect Christmas trio."

Lips pressed against his forehead. "Indeed."

When Baekhyun woke, it was due to the feeling of being watched.

He blinked his eyes open, coming to slowly, and smiled when he saw Minseok sitting over him, hand on Baekhyun's bare hip, the softest grin on his sweet mouth. Minseok moved his hand to Baekhyun's face, stroking his cheek. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas," Baekhyun rasped back. He stretched his arms above his head, then clamped his hand over Minseok's so it didn't leave his face. The smell of breakfast wafted into the room, eggs, rice, sausage,  _ coffee, _ and Baekhyun drew Minseok into a kiss before the moment was lost. That first moment, the purest of Christmas morning moments, waking up like this, feeling like this, being so at home, their home.

"Let's open presents, yeah?" Minseok suggested, gently nudging his nose against Baekhyun's. A soft whine meant Mongryong was at the edge of the bed as well, waiting to greet him. He heard the gentle tinkle of one of Tan's toys in the next room.

It was as close to perfect as it could get.

Minseok handed him some flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt to change into, then dragged him by the hand into the kitchen first. Plates were already fixed, so Minseok handed him one and led him into the living room. Even this was a tradition; Minseok  _ never _ let them eat in the living room. Only on Christmas morning and really late, stressful work nights that end up with them sprawled all over the floor, planted in one spot for hours.

"Which one should I open first?!" Baekhyun asked, all but bouncing out of his seat and into the kitchen to drop his plate off before zipping back to his family and the Christmas tree and the  _ presents. _ Minseok wasn't even halfway done with his breakfast yet, chuckling around a bite of egg.

"The one all the way to the right," he answered.

_ "Nyoom." _ Baekhyun hopped over while Minseok laughed at him, a loud cackle that was music to Baekhyun's ears.

Paper flew until Baekhyun was staring at a brand new gaming console to replace the one he had—devastatingly—broken a month ago; he'd been relying on PC games since, which was fine, really, but  _ this... _ he screeched a thank you and hugged the giant box to his chest.

"Are you trying to cradle that like a baby?"

"...Maybe."

Minseok laughed again. "Idiot."

"Your favorite idiot, though."

"Hmm. Certainly one of them."

Baekhyun beamed.

Minseok joined him after that, Baekhyun patiently—mostly—waiting while Minseok quickly cleaned their dishes and sat on the floor next to him. Minseok indulged him for one quick kiss before handing him another, smaller gift, and Baekhyun did the same for him.

They went on like that, until there were no presents left for them to unwrap together, all the paper was in a neat pile behind them, and they were both flushed with happiness and the general embarrassment of giving and receiving constant compliments because they both thought every single gift was stupidly perfect and thoughtful. To distract from the heat, Baekhyun tried the other kind of heat, lurching for Minseok and straddling his lap. He took Minseok's face in his hands and left kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, lips. "I love you so much. I don't possibly say that enough."

Minseok giggled, making Baekhyun  _ melt. _ "You say it plenty, love."

After a few moments of pure bliss, Baekhyun sighed, content. "Do you wanna set up Tan's new tower or your new vacuum first?"

Minseok smiled. "Actually, I have one last gift for you."

Baekhyun blinked. "What?"

"Up. Let me go get it."

"But we had the same number of--"

"This one's special, baby. For both of us."

Baekhyun felt his mouth automatically make the shape of an 'o' and he crawled from Minseok's lap and plopped back onto the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Mongryong trotted up and butted his head against his thigh, so Baekhyun let his hand drift over to pet him. He watched as Tan weaved through Mongryong's legs, no doubt seeking pets as well. Who was Baekhyun to deny her?

He was antsy, for some reason, waiting for Minseok to come back. What was taking so long? Why wasn't it already by the tree? He couldn't stop his gaze from drifting to the neat pile of unopened gifts stuffed toward the back of the tree. He'd been avoiding it all morning, avoiding that hidden layer of sadness because of the one thing missing on an otherwise perfect morning.

"Baekhyunnie," Minseok called. Baekhyun looked toward the foyer, but Minseok still wasn't in sight, and he couldn't hear anything. What—

He gasped when someone  _ else _ stepped out, into the doorway, the light streaming from behind them like they were a literal angel. And they  _ were. _

Because it was  _ Jongdae. _

_ "Jongdae!" _ Baekhyun screeched, jumping to his feet, stumbling over the animals, leaping across the room until Jongdae had no choice but to catch him, wrap him up in his arms and hold him because Baekhyun had no intention of letting go  _ ever. _ "Jongdae," he said again, though this one came out as more of a sob.

Jongdae's voice wasn't faring much better when he said, "My Baekhyunnie. God, I've missed you so fuckin' much." His arms only tightened around Baekhyun's waist as he buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck and shoulder. "All the shows this week were postponed because of a blizzard. The venues were snowed in," he explained, but it didn't matter because he was  _ here. _

"You're  _ here." _

"I am. I did everything I could to make it, baby."

This time Baekhyun really did sob, pulling back only enough to crash their mouths together, burying his fingers so deep in Jongdae's wavy hair, he thought they might be lost. And that was okay, never leaving Jongdae's arms again would be more than okay. Thrill crawled up his spine over the way Jongdae held him, so tight it might bruise, proof that he'd missed this just as much, a reminder of the level of love between the three of them, even after months of Jongdae being on tour.

"Love you," Jongdae breathed between smacking kisses, fingers digging into the back of Baekhyun's neck. "Love you so much. Merry Christmas."

"I love  _ you." _

Warmth closed him in, Minseok pressing against his back, arms reaching around for Jongdae too. Jongdae parted from Baekhyun's mouth only to kiss Minseok over his shoulder. Baekhyun wiped at the tear stains on Jongdae's cheeks, and Mongryong yipped at their feet.

Jongdae kissed his mouth, and Minseok kissed his neck.

Minseok hummed. "Merry Christmas, baby. Darlings. I'm so lucky to have you both."

Baekhyun was still crying, overwhelmed with the utter happiness of getting to be with both of his boyfriends on his favorite holiday, stupidly grateful that Jongdae was there to press his thumbs into his cheeks to wipe his tears away.

Baekhyun had never loved anyone more than the two people holding him tight, keeping him safe. He had never loved Jongdae more than when he greeted Mongryong like he was his own son, and introduced himself to a tentative Tan because they hadn’t met yet. And Minseok, when he uncharacteristically clung to Jongdae, the sheer love in his eyes enough for Baekhyun to feel it too, palpable.

The perfect Christmas trio, indeed.

Baekhyun wouldn’t trade his family for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


End file.
